


Terrible Things

by Ninja_School_Dropout



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_School_Dropout/pseuds/Ninja_School_Dropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot inspired by the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. A mech tells a story of happiness, and sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

The mech smiled at his youngling. His full grown mech of a youngling. "I'm so proud." He smiled as he hugged the mech. He then turned to the femme. "I am proud to accept you into our family as well."

The femme smiled. "Thank you. I'm very happy, sir."

"I told you to call me Knex."

The femme smiled. "I'm sorry, Knex. Um, I was wondering if your bonded was going to show up."

Knex's youngling jumped up. "Sweetspark, I don't think that's a good question to ask."

"Youngling, its fine. My bonded is no longer online."

The femme covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"It is fine. It was when my youngling was still a sparkling. Would you like to hear the story?"

"Sire, I-"

"Nonsense. It's fine." Knex sat down. "You're bonded now, and you'll understand better than when you were a small little sparkling. Don't you want to hear the story now?"

Knex's youngling frowned. "Yeah, I do, but I remember how it went, well, mostly."

Knex nodded. "I would expect so. It's hard to forget. Now for the story. When I was about your ages, I hadn't found my only one yet. I was waiting, and wanting to, but I just hadn't. I remember when I first met her…"

_A young black and red mech stood in the line for bots who were waiting to take their mug shots. The enforcers were out thick that night, and it was almost impossible to get away from them. An obviously high class femme stood ahead of him. The pretty cloth hanging from her frame gave her away. It flowed in the air when the fan passed her by._

_The enforcer gestured for her to step forward. "Designation, and reason for arrest."_

_The femme huffed as she stepped forward. "My designation is Forsight. I was wrongly accused of sneaking into the holy grounds!"_

" _Were you sneaking into the holy grounds?"_

" _Well, yes, but I was suppose-"_

_The enforcer snapped her photo. "Then you weren't wrongly accused."_

_A glassy gaze washed over the femme, as she mechanically went through the process of getting her photos taken. The Enforcer waved her away, and she walked slowly towards the next officers._

_Knex slowly walked up to his position. "Designation, and reason for arrest."_

" _Knex. Sneaking into a higher caste party."_

_The enforcer smirked. "Have fun?"_

" _It was amazing."_

_The officer laughed as he snapped the pictures and sent him on his way. The next set of enforcers set him in a cells. He smiled as he glanced around. He stopped when he spotted the femme in the corner._

" _Forsight? Right?"_

_The femme looked over to him and smiled. "You!"_

" _Do I know you?"_

" _No, but I found it funny how you were staring at me earlier in line. Though that could have just been because you were behind me in line. Anyways. I probably shouldn't say anything, but I can tell by the way you were looking at me, that you're in love with me."_

" _Lo-love?"_

_The femme smiled. "I work as a priestess in the Crystal city holy grounds. I'd really like to hang you with you, alright?"_

" _Priestess?"_

_Forsight laughed. "It's fine."_

"She had told me it was fine, but things like that just couldn't be true." Knex laughed softly as the two smiled.

The femme giggled. "That's not really romantic, but it's pretty awesome. She must have really liked you to say that she could tell by your optics that you were in love with her."

"But I was." Knex smiled. "I didn't know it then, but I truly loved her, but life has a way to do awful, heinous, terrible things." Knex frowned. "After a while we fell in love. I went to the Crystal city holy grounds a lot. I did something that normally wouldn't. I prayed to Primus."

The femme smiled.

"I prayed that he'd look over us, and protect us. It was a time in my life that I was so happy. I was going to ask her to bond with me."

_Forsight smiled as she walked around the Helix gardens, in Praxus. "Thanks for coming with me. The visit to these shrines would have been awful without you, Knex."_

_Knex laughed. "I'm sure they would have."_

_Forsight offlined her optics as she smiled contently. Knex smiled as he walked up behind her. "Hey, I want to ask you something."_

_Forsight smiled as she onlined her optics. "What?"_

" _I want to bond with you. Will you consider it."_

_Forsight simply smiled. "No."_

_Knex frowned._

" _I don't want to consider it. I want to do it. I want to bond with you, spend the rest of life with you, and I want a youngling. A beautiful youngling who will grow up, and one day bond to a great bot. A bot with passion."_

_Knex smiled. "Really?"_

_Forsight nodded. "Yes."_

_Knex started yelling and jumping around. "I'm going to get bonded!" He laughed as fell to the ground rolled around. "I'm going to get bonded! WHOO!"_

_Forsight laughed. "That's almost as good as my news!"_

" _Nothing can beat this news." Knex stood up, a big smile on his face._

_Forsight laughed again. "My news is better. I'm getting bonded too!"_

_Knex chuckled as he ran up, and hugged Forsight, picking her up, and twirling around. "You're right. That's way better than my news!"_

" _I love you, Knex. No matter what happens. Remember that!"_

_Knex smiled. "I will! I love you, too!"_

"That day was second best day of my life." Knex smiled at his youngling. He looked over to the femme in front of him. "I was so happy that day. I was getting bonded to the most beautiful femme in the universe. A priestess, no less. My creators loved her. The holy bots had no qualms with me. We got bonded, and then our youngling came along. That was the best day in my life. Nothing made me happier than seeing her with him." Knex smiled at his youngling. "The joy in her optics, then not a decaorn after my youngling was created. She came to me."

_Forsight sat down on the couch next to Knex. She leaned up against him, and frowned. "I have bad news."_

_Knex frowned. "What do you mean bad news?"_

" _I-I," Forsight shook her helm. "I won't last much longer."_

" _What are you talking about, Sweetspark?" Knex wrapped her up in a hug._

" _Life does Terrible things." Forsight shook her helm as she accepted the hug, and wrapped Knex into one as well. "I'm going to get sick, Knex. No matter what you try, I'll offline with in decaorns."_

_Knex's optics widened. "It's not going to happen. You'll be fine."_

_Forsight leaned back away from Knex, tears in her optics, but a smile on her face. "I'm sorry."_

" _You're lying! We just got our beautiful sparkling. We're going to grow old together, watch him grow up! He'll be a stud! No bot will be able to resist him!" Knex felt his optics began to tear up. "I can't imagine life without you. I can't see you not there when he gets bonded! I just can't!"_

_Knex swallowed a sob as he stood up. "You don't even know that you'll get sick." Knex wiped his optics. "I'm going to recharge first."_

_Forsight sat on the couch looking a head as Knex walked away. Her optics slowly leaking energon, as she sat there with a straight face. "I do know."_

"I remember her saying those words." Knex wiped away a tear. "I heard them clear as day, but ignored them, and I ignored her."

The femme was close to tears by this point. "Did she.."

"She slowly started getting sick. I noticed it, but I didn't want to say anything. It started with loss of appetite, not wanting to sleep, she lost the light in her optics."

_Forsight stared at the wall as she laid on the couch. Their youngling was propped up with a pillow on the floor, playing with a data pad. Knex walked in, and smiled at Forsight. "How are you feeling?"_

_Forsight looked up at Knex with her dull optics. "I don't have much longer." Her voice was fuzzy, and it was hard to make out what she was saying. "I'm sick. I told you. I told you it won't turn out w-"_

" _SHUT UP!" Knex clinched his first as the thought of his Only one disappearing floated through his processor. "Shut up."_

_The youngling stopped playing, and looked over to Knex. "Ah boo da!"_

" _I don't want to think about it! I just want to make you happy! I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."_

" _It's Primus's plans. You cannot change them. They were laid out for you, and only shift slightly with your choices."_

" _Frag Primus! Frag his plans! If you leaving me alone is his way of saying I made a bad choice, then he's no god I want to worship!"_

" _This is NOT Primus's way of punishing you! It is his way of making things right!"_

" _You offlining is making everything right? This is Primus's way of making the word right? He's going to take what I love most?"_

" _Knex, I'm going to offline."_

_Knex felt helpless. He ground his denta as stormed out of the unit. "Then offline!" He ran down the hall, and stopped. No, he didn't mean that. He quickly ran back down the hall, and into his apartment._

_Forsight stared at the door, energon running down her face, a blank look on her face._

" _No, I didn't mean that." Knex shook his helm. "I didn't mean that."_

_Forsight's optics slowly came back into focus. "I know." Forsight shook her help as she let out a sob. "It's getting late. Put our sparkling to bed."_

_Knex nodded. "Yeah." Knex picked up their sparkling, and took him into the sparkling room. He slowly put him in his crib, and smiled. "I love you."_

" _ABA!"_

_Knex laughed. "Aba." The laughs slowly turned to sobs. "I don't want to lose her." Knex slowly got a hold of himself, and wiped off his face. He left the room, and smiled at Forsight. He walked up to the couch, and picked her up bridal style. "I love you."_

" _No matter what happens. I want you to know. You, and our youngling is the best thing that ever happened to me. In the future, if there is a war, a big war, you'll know I'm in a happy place. Alright?"_

_Knex nodded. "I'll have to hope for a terrible thing, to know something happy?"_

" _Yes."_

_Knex opened the bedroom door. "Yeah, alright." He placed Forsight on the berth. "Comfy?"_

" _Yes, now, to the couch with you."_

" _The couch?"_

" _Yes, for fragging Primus."_

_Knex shook his helm. "Fine."_

* * *

_Knex woke up in the middle of the night. Their youngling was crying, and his spark didn't feel right. He stood up slowly, and stared on the calendar. No._

_He ran to his door, and opened it up. He let out a breath, and slowly fell to knees. Forsight's frame lay graying in the berth._

_Their younlging's crying only got louder as Knex let out a wreched sob of his own. "No. No. Please Primus, no."_

_He slowly fell forward, and covered his face with his servos. "No. Primus, frag you! Frag you!"_

Knex wiped away an energon tear. The femme wiped away tears of her own. "That's horrible."

"I haven't prayed to Primus since then, but I pray today, asking that Primus not let what happened to me, happen to you. Ironhide, Chromia, I hope life shows you that not only terrible things come out of it, but wonderful things. Things that would make you scream for joy. Not cry with sorrow. I Pray that Primus watches over you. I pray that you two learn the joy of raising a youngling, together, not alone."

Ironhide slowly bend down, and hugged his sire. "You were right. I understand the story a lot better now."

Knex smiled. "Ironhide. I hope that horrible war never comes. I know it will, we're already feeling the beginning of it, but I hope it doesn't. I don't think my old spark could take many more terrible things."

 


End file.
